hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5179 (29th May 2019)
Summary Plot Sylver carries Mercedes into The Dog in the Pond. Grace explodes and throws a vase across the room whilst looking at Farrah's social media feed. Ste sees a downbeat Leah and decides to see Sally. Misbah visits Grace, but Liam tells Misbah that Grace doesn't need her help. Mercedes grabs a tin from the cupboard and dumps the bag of cocaine hidden inside down the sink. Sally finds Ste and Stuart in her office. Stuart wants to make a formal complaint and mocks her and Sally informs Stuart that they held the assembly because of his son. Breda tells Mercedes that Grace is really struggling. Mercedes makes an excuse and rushes off to call Liam. Ste complains to Sally about the assembly, with his comments about Sally "pandering" over "some overly-sensitive kid" offending her. She can't believe her ears as Ste asks her if it's important to respect other cultures even if what they believe in is "sick". When Laurie walks in, Ste snaps at Sally and accuses her of having double standards for having a rapist work at the school. Sally kicks Ste out and Laurie forces him out of the office. Peri is mortified and disgusted to hear Ste shouting about the school "being run by terrorists". She gives Ste and Stuart disapproving glares as they walk down the corridor. Liam tells Joel about a hit-and-run that he supposedly witnessed as a child, and asks if he thinks that if someone who committed a hit-and-run could ever forgive themselves. Joel tells him that it's a big burden to carry. Liam continues to have flashbacks. D.S. Yates arrives and asks Liam to accompany the police down to the station. Misbah talks to Grace, and makes clear that she knows why Grace dumped Farrah. Misbah thanks Grace and lends Grace a computer to watch a film that Misbah thinks will help cheer up Grace. Liam is furious to have been arrested, but D.S. Yates tells him that an anonymous tip-off was put into the system so he had to investigate. D.S. Yates tells Liam that it's impossible to cover it up. D.S. Yates tells Liam that he'll try for £10,000. Joel walks in on Cleo and Mitchell kissing. Peri, Leah and Leela confront Ste. Leah tells him that all of her friends say that he's racist. Peri offers to let Leah stay with her, but Leah rejects as she thinks Ste needs her. Liam asks Mercedes to come back later but she refuses to have any contact with him. Joel lies to Mitchell about being in a motorcycle accident, but admits that the bike fell over on his ankle whilst he was daydreaming. Joel and Mitchell get along well. Cleo invites Joel to see a film with them tomorrow. Breda tells Mercedes that she's there if she needs help, but Mercedes tells Breda that she's going to be the best mum and wife. Mercedes confronts a customer and confiscates a bag of cocaine. Grace thanks Misbah for the distraction, and tells Misbah that if she wasn't stuck in hospital, it'd be her pleasure to teach Ste, Jonny and Stuart a lesson. Liam thanks Misbah for cheering Grace up. D.S. Yates tells Liam that he can't remove the anonymous call for the system unless Liam pays him £30,000. Breda notices Mercedes quickly put something into a container before going downstairs and goes to see what it is. She is disappointed to find the bag of cocaine. Stuart and Jonny begin plastering the village with posters reading "British education, not Muslim education". Leela and Peri are furious to find the posters. Leela tells Peri that they need to get Ste away from Jonny and Stuart. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019